


Tangled Up in Blue

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is barely hanging on after the destruction and failure of the dimension cannon.  She puts on a good show, though.  One day she hears a noise she thought she never would hear.  Is she about to get all ever wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at fixing Doomsday. Rose and her Doctor are reunited. I imagine this to take place instead of Voyage of the Damned. Season 3 has happened, Martha's moved on and instead of crashing into the Titanic, the TARDIS drags him to a place where in travels between the dimensions are possible.

Her hair and makeup are flawless. Her deep blue dress, accented with scattered silver sequins that bring to mind the birth of a galaxy, is impeccable. She is beautiful. The paparazzi can't resist her, of course. The suitors never stop seeking her out. She spares them very little of her time. Unfairly, she's gotten a bit of a reputation as an ice queen. 

Her parents and her best friend (who she once loved one way but now another, to his disappointment) know the truth about her. They know how kind, loving and brave she is. They know she'll put the lives of those she is protecting ahead of her own every single time, and that she takes guarding this universe as her duty. As a result they are almost always anxious about her. 

Especially now. She's agreed to make an appearance at the Vitex Children in Need Gala because she wants to help children whenever she can. But she intends to leave as soon as she presents the Vitex check with her parents. These people are suffocating her, and they don't understand how claustrophobic she feels, just having to make conversation. They don't know how the panic sits under her skin like the painful itch of hives. 

They don't know that the project she has been working on, to take her out of this universe that is not her home, has failed spectacularly. How it damaged an entire floor at Torchwood tower, putting lives in danger. The news reported an explosion but not the real cause. She was mortified to be the cause of a threat to anyone. But mostly, she is skating on the thin edge of panic. Panic that she'll never escape, see him again. That if she lets go if it, that door is closed to her forever and she'll have to let go of him, and he'll be a memory. Already she's forgotten what he smells like, and her recollection of his smile is becoming hazy. She has grainy photos but they are not him. 

The people smiling at her as she and her also impeccably dressed mother as they ascend the steps of the stage to join her father to present the check don't know how close she is to collapsing on the floor, screaming. 

But Rose Tyler smiles. Her mother, who has taken to the life of an heiress like a duck to water, smiles proudly at her, and hopes that Rose's pain is finally behind her, that she can let go. 

Even Jackie doesn't know how close to the razor's edge she is.

The hospital charity coordinator is speaking kind words about the Tyler family, and the audience smiles and applauds. Pete presents the check proudly and they smile as flashbulbs go off, temporarily blinding her. The audience's applause reaches a peak. 

But just before it does, she hears it.

A wheezing, groaning, grinding sound.

Because her dress is strapless and there is no way to conceal it, Rose does not have the key she's worn faithfully around her neck since being caught by her parallel father and falling into a room with stark white walls. She can't be sure what she's heard is what she's hoped for. 

But she does have the key on her. It's in her silver clutch in the private suite provided for the Tylers' use. 

She shakes the coordinator's hand, smiling and making the bare minimum of appropriate small talk before she tells her parents she needs to go back to the room. She tells them she'll see them soon.

She runs the gauntlet of paparazzi and Mickey intercepts her close to the back exit, to escort her wherever she needs to go, but she look she gives him tells him to back off. And he does.

Rose isn't sure quite how she makes it to the room unnoticed but she manages it, using the key pad to let her in. The keyless doors have coded locks in the VIP wing of the hotel. She memorized the code five minutes after arriving. Torchwood training at its best, she supposed. 

She dashes in and grabs the silver clutch from the small writing desk. She can already see the light emanating from within. Her key is glowing, warm to the touch. She hands begin to shake. Her heart is in her throat, and she spins around, expecting to see a familiar blue box in the corner. It isn't. It isn't in the bathroom, or the the large walk in closet. She's nearly panicking now, and it takes all that brilliant Torchwood training of hers to focus. Still, tears are forming in the corners of her eyes as she decides to take stock of the situation, to survey the scene. She feel as as though she is floating as she crosses the room to the French doors of the private balcony. She opens them and steps out, clasping her hands together convulsively. "Please," she whispers over and over, looking up at a sky full of bright stars. She's not sure if she's wishing or praying. 

Her eyes zero in on it immediately, even before her brain can fully process what she is seeing in the corner of the garden by the wisteria and tea roses. 

The blue box stands there, a sentinel in the dimly lit garden, and she is absolutely beautiful. Rose doesn't know if she's imagining her or if she can really feel it, but she senses the hum of the sentient time ship. The TARDIS knows she's there. 

Once, he called out to her and lead her to Norway, to Bad Wolf Bay, the day an already broken heart shattered beyond repair.

Or maybe not beyond repair. Calling on everything she has within her, whether it be true telepathic abilities or the remnants of the Bad Wolf, she mentally sends a strong, loud yell. Every reunion- after the Wire, after the werewolf, Krop Tor, every single one with her Doctor in pinstripes and her Doctor in leather, comes to mind and she throws those out there with all she has. 

Nothing happens. She can see the TARDIS. It is unquestionably there. But nothing happens.

Her shoulders slump, then she gathers herself together and resolves to begin a search. She'll change into the jeans and hoodie she wore here and.....

She hears a buzzing in the suite's foyer. 

She steels herself, looks up at the sky and thinks, I wish I may, I wish I might, then turns around.

Her breath catches in her throat. She doesn't remember breathing after that.

Because he's standing there, wearing a blue suit that's unfamiliar, with a dark maroon shirt and dark tie. Her eyes fill with fresh tears.

His are already spilling down his cheeks. "Rose Tyler," he murmurs huskily. He removes his hands from the pockets from his long coat. They're shaking as much as hers are. 

It's only a few steps to close the distance but it feels like forever, like those last few steps before the finish line of a marathon, but they reach each other at last. Finally, he's close enough to touch, she doesn't know how she could have ever forgotten any of the details that make him her Doctor. 

They reach out simultaneously, wrapping each other in a tight embrace. He lifts her up and swings her back and forth just like he did in the TARDIS after Krop Tor. That's when it feels like deja vu, and she very suddenly, unexpectedly begins to sob on his shoulder.

"Oh, Rose," he whispers.

"Am I dreaming?" she cries. 

He chokes a back a sob of his own. "No, no..." He rubs her back, soothes her.

"I have tried so hard...and nothing worked, nothing at all...I can't believe that this is real...." He cups her face gently, wiping her tears with his thumbs, ignoring his own. 

"I'm here. I found a way through." Then he's trying to explain and she almost catches it all, about vortex tunnels and rare spots that aren't thin at all and won't cause damage, that the TARDIS dragged him to one, and wasn't that brilliant that they could go back and forth between the universes. "As easy as travelin' to New, New, New...." 

Before he can get out any more "News" she grabs him by the lapels and pulls him close. His eyes focus on her lips for a bare second before they both lean in and their lips are pressed together, desperate and hard. After a bit, after all he most brilliant snog, they break apart. He could go on all night with that respiratory bypass, but she needs to breathe. 

"Believe me now?" he whispers.

"It's becoming more plausible," she says with a slight smirk, and he answers it with a brilliant grin.

"I'll convince you of it for all your forever," he vows. 

The intensity in his eyes steals her breath again.

"I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say to you. I'll do it now. And every day, if you like. Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I love you, I love you...." She whispers, and it becomes a chant until he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. His tongue darts out to taste her lips at last and she opens her mouth to his. He angles his head to deepen the kiss, and they slowly and thoroughly taste each other breathless. 

When she has to breathe they stand close as they can, forehead to forehead, toe to toe. "I felt you," the Doctor murmurs. "I saw Mickey downstairs and he directed me to your room." Rose's eyes widen in surprise. "But I felt you here," he says, taking his hand off her waist long enough to gesture to his temple. "And it was a good shout. I didn't need Mr. Mickey's assistance. Think I could have found you a mile away." He kissed her softly. "All those moments. All those reunions. And after every single one, all I wanted to do...." Instead of telling her he chooses to show her, kissing her long and slowly and well. 

She loses herself in the kiss until she shivers a bit in the cool night air. He stops kissing her long enough to take her hand. Both of them relish the feeling of their hands pressed together, fingers interlocked. It's muscle memory. Rose might have forgotten how he smelled (but she remembers now, oh, does she ever) but her hand never forgot the feeling of his palm, his fingers tangled in hers. He leads her inside where it's warmer. 

She reluctantly relinquishes his hand, only so her arms can go around his neck, her hand in entwining in his really great hair. The Doctor moans quietly at her touch. "So we can travel?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers, his lips finding her neck. She's the one sighing now.

"And I could still see Mum and Dad and...my little brother?" She moaned the last part when his tongue darted out to gently taste her earlobe.

"Yes. Oh, yes, Rose Tyler."

"And we'd be properly together?"

The Doctor places an emphatic kiss on her lips. "Yes, we are. I will not waste any more time. I swore when I lost you, I'd let you know the truth of my feelings for you if we could ever be reunited. No more denial." He said the last with a emphasis that broached no argument. Not that she ever would. She pulls him down into another deep, slow kiss. His hands on her waist ghost up her sides, making sure each rib is present and accounted for. "Rose..." he whispered.

"Yes," she agreed. They resumed their snog, his hands becoming more of an active participant. She sighs and he caresses the skin her dress reveals, kissing a meandering path down her neck.

They don't progress any more, though, because the door bursts open, Jackie, Pete and Mickey noisily entering. Mickey at least has the good grace to look embarassed. Jackie is properly howling, how dare she swan off without a goodbye? How dare they? She'd never see 'em again. 

The Doctor tries explaining why Rose won't be won't be leaving permanently as Jackie had envisioned she would. Jackie really isn't listening, until Rose takes her by the shoulders, looks her in the eye, and tells her to stop. "We're not going anywhere right now. But Mum, I'm going back to the TARDIS with him."

"I promise, I'll bring the TARDIS to your yard," the Doctor adds.

"Yeah, and you'll arrive in my garden and ten years'll have gone by," Jackie spits back.

"I will be careful. You have my word, Jackie."

Jackie huffs, letting him know how she feels about his word. Rose reminds her, "He promised you he'd always bring me home, and he always did. We'll talk in the mornin'." She firmly takes his hand and leads him into the hall. 

The Doctor feels like he might have just averted an attack the likes of which the Daleks never imagined. They exchange a glance and start laughing. "I know how to get us outta here," she says, grinning that tongue touched grin.

He can't resist saying, "I've missed that. I love you." 

She answers in kind and leads him expertly through the back corridors and they meet no security or paparazzi or rampaging aliens. They run across the garden hand in hand, laughter ringing out under a starlit sky. 

He stops by the TARDIS door ready to unlock it but Rose beats him to it. He's never been so happy to be bested. "You are gorgeous," he says, admiring the way the silver sequins shine against the blue of her dress. He notices it, then. "It's the same blue as the TARDIS."

"I always wear blue. It drives the paparazzi spare that I'm always in the same color. I don't give a rip." The Doctor bursts out laughing. "But mostly, I did it for you," she adds and he stops laughing long enough to kiss her gently. When the kiss ebbs away she opens the door and steps inside, stopping at the top of the ramp. She has to stop, much like she did the very first time she stepped aboard. She cries again, but not in confusion and fear. It is with pure joy she whispers, "Home," through her happy tears. The Doctor wraps his arms around her from behind and holds her closely.

He nods, then kisses her neck gently. "You are home," he agrees. She sighs happily. He turns her around to kiss her deeply. His fingers find the zipper and suddenly his greatest desire is to pull it slowly down and glide his fingers down her silky skin. But that will have to wait. "Gonna park us at the mansion, in the back garden. I've already been there, so I'll recall the coordinates." He lets her go reluctantly and goes to the console to begin the dematerialization sequence. She joins him and he tells her what to press and dial, relieved to have a copilot. They throw the switches together, never breaking eye contact. They arrive at the Tyler mansion without incident, and it's even the right time. 

When they're securely parked he turns to get and her breath is taken away by the desire in his eyes. "Rose," he breathes and envelops her in his arms again. His hands are shaking. "I really...I want to make love to you......but if you think it's too soon, I understand..."He sounds so awkwardly unsure of himself she is overcome by a wave of affection for him. Looking in his dark eyes, though, the feeling of her own desire warms her, lights her up from inside.

"Tonight's good," she smiles. "It can't ever be too soon." He smiles brilliantly and then tilts his head to kiss her slowly, deeply, thoroughly. His hands glide over her bare shoulders and she knows this isn't a dream, that he's here, solidly real. She begins to pull his tie loose. "I like the blue, by the way," she says when he relinquishes her lips finally. He has moved into other territory, kissing her throat. She's becoming lost in the sensation of his lips moving against her. He stops long enough to tell her, "I needed a change. It was....tough after you were gone. I guess I thought a change would help me deal."

"Did it?"

"Not really." He gives her a sad smile. She takes his hand and leads him down the corridor, hoping to erase that sadness forever, to replace it with good memories. 

Eventually they reach his bedroom. And eventually, the Doctor's fingers find that long zipper and his fingers skate over her bare silky skin. He gets what he desires, and more. So does she.

They wake hours later, knowing that they'll have to go to the mansion and make plans and and give explanations and promises to return soon. They make love again, first. Eventually they wander over to her mother's kitchen. Jackie's calmer now, still anxious but at least willing to listen. She doesn't understand why they can travel back and forth between the universes now, but she is grateful that it's possible. 

Hours later, after a joyful meeting with Tony, followed by a tearful goodbye, the Doctor and Rose Tyler are in the TARDIS, entering the vortex together for the first time in so long. It is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was experimenting with writing style, and I hope it worked. Don't get me wrong, I ship Rose with Ten, Nine, and Tentoo. I wanted a good old fashioned romantic reunion for Ten and Rose. I couldn't get the link to work, but I was also inspired by artwork on DeviantArt, called "Turn Around Bright Eyes," depicting Rose in a blue ball gown looking out from a balcony, while Ten is behind her, waiting for her to notice him.


End file.
